Beck's New Girlfriend
by Zim55
Summary: After Beck and Jade broke up, Beck decides to date someone else. Tori Vega.
1. Chapter 1

**I always thought that Tori and Beck would make a perfect couple. It's just my opinion.**

* * *

Beck Oliver and Jade West have just broke up for real this time. They were both very annoyed with each other. Jade was tired of other girls surrounding Beck and Beck was tired of Jade being mean to his friends especially his best friend, Tori Vega. "We're over!" Jade yelled. "Fine!" Beck yelled back. Jade went to her locker. Sinjin saw that Jade was by herself so he walked over to her. "hey Jade." he said.

"What?" Jade asked. "Did you and Beck break up?" Sinjin asked. "Yeah so?" Jade asked. "Do you want to date me?" Sinjin asked. "No." Jade said and she slammed the locker door. Then she walked away. Meanwhile, Beck was talking to his best friend, Tori Vega. "I don't believe her." Tori said. "I know." Beck said. "Remember my first day at this school?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. Jade was being mean to you." Beck said. "You know what? I'm glad that you both broke up." Tori said. "I agree." Beck said. "Hey, you want to come over to my house for dinner tonight?" Tori asked. "Yeah." Beck said. "Okay. I'll see you later." Tori said and she walked away. Later that day, Tori was setting the table.

Her older sister, Trina Vega was watching TV. Then she looked at Tori. "Tori, what are you doing?" Trina asked. "I'm setting the table up." Tori said. "Why? We're not eating yet." Trina said. "I know, but Beck's coming over today and..."

Trina gasped. "Beck's coming over!?" she asked. "Yes. That's why I'm fixing the table." Tori said. "Wait, Jade's not coming is she?" Trina asked. "No. They broke up." Tori said. "Oh my god. Finally Beck understands that he and I were meant for each other." Trina said. "No. It's not that it's..."

"I better wear the best dress for tonight's date." Trina said and she ran upstairs. "No. Trina." Tori said. Then she called Beck. Beck was at his RV, getting ready to go to Tori's house. His phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello." he said. "Beck, it's me, Tori." Tori said. "Hi. What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Beck asked.

"Yeah. It's just that Trina thinks that you're having a date with her." Tori said. "What? No. I'm hanging out with you." Beck said. "I know." Tori said. "Hey, how about we have the date at my house?" Beck asked. "It's just me in my RV."

"That's a great idea, but what should I tell Trina?" Tori asked. "Tell her that the two of us have a project that we have to do." Beck said. "But what if Trina wants to come?" Tori asked. "Ooh. You're right. Oh! Here's another one. Tell her that I have a contagious disease." Beck said. "That's good, but wait. What if Trina asks me where I'm going?" Tori asked. "Tell her that you're going to Cat's house to work on a project." Beck said.

"Awesome! Thanks Beck! I'll see you at your house. You know, we would make a perfect couple." Tori said and she hung up. Beck put his phone down. "A perfect couple." he said. Meanwhile back at Tori's house, Trina came downstairs with ten inch heels and a white dress. "Well? How do I look?" Trina asked. "What is that?" Tori asked. "It's a dress for my date with Beck." Trina said.

"Um Trina, something has happened." Tori said. "I'm listening." Trina said. "Well Beck can't come over tonight. He has a contagious disease." Tori said. "Oh. So I guess it's just me and my little sister." Trina said. "Actually, I have to work on a project with Cat." Tori said. "Wait, how about she comes here?" Trina asked. "No. I promised her that we would work at her house." Tori said.

"But I don't want to be alone." Trina said. "You won't be alone. I'll call Andre and Robbie to hang out with you. What can go wrong?" Tori asked. Andre was at his grandmother's house. His grandma was saying weird things. Andre's phone was ringing. "Andre, there's a ringing sound in the bathroom." Andre's grandmother yelled.

"Grandma it's a phone and it's not in the bathroom." Andre said and he picked up his phone. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey." Tori said. "Tori Vega, what's up?" Andre asked. "I need you to do me a favor." Tori said. "Sure. What is it?" Andre asked. "I need you to go to my house tonight and hang out with Trina." Tori said.

"Your sister? No. I can't." Andre said. "Please?" Tori asked. "Why can't you hang out with her?" Andre asked. "Cause. I'm going to see Be...I mean I have to do a project with Cat and I promised her that we'd work on the project at her house." Tori said.

"You know that Cat's away on a trip this week right?" Andre asked. "Yes. I know." Tori said. "Why did you make up that lie?" Andre asked. "Well I'm going to hang out with Beck tonight." Tori said. "You mean like a date?" Andre asked. "Yes. Please don't be mad." Tori said.

"Mad? I'm not mad. I'm happy for you." Andre said. "Great so you'll come and hang out with Trina?" Tori asked. "Of course not." Andre said in a happy tone. "Please? I promise that I will pay you back." Tori said. "Alright. Twenty bucks." Andre said. "Deal!" Tori said and she hung up. Andre hung up his phone. Then he go up. "Grandma I'm going to Tori's house." Andre said.

"Okay Andre." Andre's grandmother said. Then Tori called Robbie. "Hello?" Robbie asked. "I need you to hang out with Trina." Tori said. "I'm in." Robbie said. Then Tori hung up. "Well? What did they say?" Trina asked. "Yes. They're coming." Tori said. "Good." Trina said. "Oh. It's time for me to go to Cat's house." Tori said. "Bye." Trina said. "Bye." Tori said. Tori left the house. "Now for my date with Beck." Tori said and she walked to Beck's house.

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tori Vega was walking over to Beck's house. Meanwhile Andre and Robbie entered Trina's house. The door bell rang. "It's open!" Trina yelled. Andre and Robbie walked in. "So what's this about?" Andre asked. "Well Tori's with Cat working on a project." Trina said. "But I thought Cat was..." Andre put his hand over Robbie's mouth. "Yeah. So Tori's with Cat." Andre said. He laughed. "Trina, can I use the restroom?"

"Sure." Trina said. "Thanks. Robbie come with me." Andre said. Robbie followed Andre. "So why are we in the bathroom?" Robbie asked. "Well Tori told me that she and Beck are having a date. She doesn't want Trina to find out, so she said that she has to do a project with Cat." Andre said. "But isn't Cat on vacation?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah. Cat's on vacation. She'll be back next week." Andre said. Tori made it to Beck's RV. "I made it." Tori said. She knocked on Beck's RV. Beck opened the door. He saw Tori. "Enter." He said. "Thanks." Tori said. Tori walked in and the entire place was so neat. It looked like a restaurant. "Wow. It's very nice in here." Tori said. "Thanks." Beck said. "So I have a question."

"Okay. Tell it." Tori said. "Okay. When we were talking on the phone, did you say that we will make a perfect couple?" Beck asked. "Yep." Tori answered. "I'm so confused." Beck said. "Well Jade isn't really nice. In fact, she's the meanest girl at school." Tori said. "Yeah but she was nice to me." Beck said. "But you deserve someone better than her." Tori said. "You're right Tori." Beck said. "We do make a perfect couple."

"I'm glad that you understand that Beck." Tori said. "So what else can we talk about?" Beck asked. "Well this really is nice." Tori said. Then she went closer to Beck. "What are you doing?" Beck asked. "Were you about to kiss me?"

"Yeah. If that's okay." Tori said. "Okay." Beck said. Then Beck and Tori were kissing. "You were right." Beck said. Meanwhile, Jade was at her house. She called Andre. At Tori's house, Andre was with Trina, then his phone rang. "Hello?" Andre asked. "Andre, where are you?" Jade asked. "Jade?" Andre asked. "Is that you?"

"No. I'm Jade's sister, Julia. Yes it's me!" Jade yelled. "You don't have a sister." Andre said. "Whatever, where are you?" Jade asked. "At Tori's house hanging with Trina." Andre said. "Eww. Just come over to my house." Jade said. "Why can't you come here?" Andre asked. "Just come to my house!" Jade screamed. "Okay." Andre said and he hung up. Then he started to leave but he was stopped by Trina. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Oh I'm going back home." Andre said. "Are you sure Andre? We're about to do a pillow fight." Robbie said.

"Ooh! I have to get my pretty one." Trina said and ran upstairs. "Yeah I'm sure." Andre said. "Okay." Robbie said. Andre left Tori's house. He drove over to Jade's house. He knocked on the door. "Jade? It's Andre." Andre said. Jade opened the door and pulled Andre in. Jade started crying. "Whoa. Maybe this is a bad time." Andre said. "I miss Beck!" she yelled.

"You broke up with him." Andre said. "I know, but I was wrong!" Jade yelled. "Well what do you want me to do?" Andre asked. "Tell him to take me back!" Jade yelled. "Okay. Um I have something to tell you." Andre said. "What?" Jade asked. "You're gonna hate this." Andre said. "What!? What!? Tell me!" Jade yelled.

"Okay. Here it goes. Beck's dating Tori. Oh my god. I said it." Andre said. "What!?" Jade asked. "I'm sorry, but it's true. Beck, he's dating Tori." Andre said. "Where is he?" Jade asked. "His RV." Andre said. Jade left her house. Andre followed her. They went in Jade's car. "Why would Beck want to date that girl!?" Jade asked. "Well Tori Vega's very nice." Andre said. "I'm nice too!" Jade yelled. "Name one thing that you did that was nice." Andre said.

"Oh that's easy! When it was flu season, I took care of Beck when he got the flu." Jade said. "Unless your name was Tori Vega, that's not true." Andre said. "What about the time when I helped him get his job back?" Jade asked. "That was Tori again." Andre said. "The dog?" Jade asked. "That dog almost killed Beck's father." Andre said.

Meanwhile, Tori and Beck were watching TV together at Beck's RV. They were holding onto each other. Tori took out her phone. "What are you doing?" Beck asked. "I'm taking a picture of the two of us." Tori said. "But what about Jade?" Beck asked. "Oh don't worry about Jade. She broke up with you." Tori said. "But aren't you friends with her?" Beck asked. "Jade and I aren't really friends." Tori said. "She hates me."

"Yeah. Jade hates everyone." Beck said. Jade parked her car by Beck's house. Andre and Jade got out. "Maybe this isn't a great time." Andre said. "Oh shush!" Jade yelled. She knocked on the door. Beck turned off the TV. Tori looked out the window. She gasped. "Jade." she said. "Shh. Ooh! I know. Hide in here." Beck said. Tori nodded and ran into the closet.

Jade kept knocking on the door. "Beck! I know you're in there!" Jade yelled. Beck opened the door. "Hello." he said. "Beck, where is Tori Vega?" Jade asked. "She's not here." Beck said. "Really?" Jade asked. "I swear. She's not here." Beck said.

Then Tori came out of the closet. "Tori? I told you to stay in the closet." Beck said. "I'm sorry." Tori said. "A-ha! I knew she was here!" Jade yelled. "Look Jade, Tori and I are a couple and you'll have to except that." Beck said. Jade looked at Beck and Tori. "Okay Beck." Jade said. "I will respect that."

"Good." Beck said. "Come on Jade, lets leave them alone." Andre said. "Fine." Jade said. "Hey Jade, I don't have a girlfriend, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Andre asked. "Yeah. I would actually." Jade said. Andre and Jade kissed and Tori and Beck kissed.

 **The End. (Sorry if the ending was not interesting.)**


End file.
